A Dark Affection
by MoonCookie
Summary: A thunderstorm prevents little 12 year old Hyouta from going to sleep one night and he runs to papa's room where things get a little out of hand... Contains: 49ershipping Hyouta/Roark X Tougan/Byron ; Shota, and incest. Oneshot.


**W A R N I N G**

**This fic contains Yaoi, Shota, and incest.**

**pairing: Hyouta/Tougan (Roark/Byron) -- 49ershipping**

**Hyouta=Roark**

**Tougan=Byron  
**

**If you don't like it, don't read it. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ROARK AND BYRON, NOR DO I OWN POKEMON. **

**(because if i did i think it's obvious about what all the sick things i could do to it ROFL. You sure as heck would see more..ehm..FatherXSon lovin... ) So yah...I don't own pokemon.  
**

Oh, oh oh, I absolutely adore this pairing. I think it's my OTP...but then I read challengeshipping...and..honestly I think I might be into the whole FatherXson incestuous ships now.

Anyways, I thought I'd try my...pen (ROFL) at "wrtting" some fics. I really love the pokemon fandom, and this ship i sjust one of my favorites. I don't see/have not come across many people who like this pairing or any works that were written on it.

Ah, but I hope you enjoy the fic, especially for people who are fans of this~

I don't know, maybe it'll turn you off. xD

----------------------

---

**A Dark Affection**

---

Time was an elusive creature and a master of stealth. No matter how hard he fixed his eyes on that one particular hand, time would seem to mock him and take an eternity to even budge but the moment that he dared look away or close his eyes to yawn and stretch, that sly hand would seem to have moved over a few places on the face of the clock when he resumed looking. And then the monotony would repeat itself again.

Little Hyouta didn't know how long he had been playing this game with the clock whose gears moved silently, only giving off the gentlest tics and tocks as night progressed further. The twelve year old boy lay there in the dark, sprawled on top of his bed sheets and was clad only in a simple loose, white shirt and black shorts.

A strand of hair was brushed away that had clung to his face due to the slight humidity. With weary eyes he waited for the drowsiness and the ache in his limbs after a hard day of toiling in the mines of Kurogane to carry him off to sleep. But those far off dreams induced in slumber did not come so easily.

A small shift in the bed snapped Hyouta out of his trance upon the clock that clung to the wall via a sliver of nail down to the small creature that was curled up against his side.

"craaww…..niddoss.." the little dinosaur Pokémon cooed gently, but accidentally nuzzled itself into a sore spot and made its owner wince in pain.

Hyouta hadn't noticed the creature come into his room but he gladly welcomed its presence. He was just mindful of how fidgety his little friend got in his sleep and the fact that Hyouta hadn't been so careful earlier that day while digging didn't help much.

His childish eyes glazed over the ceiling and recalled the events of earlier to mind and mulled them over.

Tougan had always told Hyouta to stay nearby lest something should happen to the boy, but always heeding what his father said wasn't exactly part of Hyouta's sometimes curious and partially stubborn nature. But it was curiosity for the most part.

On one of his breaks, Hyouta had gone off to play with his cranidos who had been incessantly gnawing on his pant leg to draw his master's attention away from some crummy pile of rocks. The pokémon had snorted and puffed out its chest as if to say that it was way more fun and interesting than some ordinary pile of rocks. That in itself was ironic because said miniature pokémon basically came from said pile of rocks.

Face streaked with dirt and covered in a light layer of sweat, Hyouta gave in with a sigh and haphazardly chased his egg headed companion around the digging site with a sweet grin of pleasure.

Unfortunately, clumsiness happened to be another trait of Hyouta's. He tripped several times and ended up with the taste of dirt in his mouth as the spunky pet of his practiced evasive maneuvers on its own master.

"Craa! Craa!" translation: "you suck!"

Cranidos seemed to be laughing as it swished its fat tail back and forth. Hyouta pouted. His glasses had been flung off his face a few inches away and he squinted as he made a motion to reach out for them. Luckily, they just had been smudged up a little. Hyouta spat out the dirt in his mouth and brushed himself off before going after the little demon with renewed vigor… but still not so nimble legs.

Hearing the sweet laughter of his son, Tougan wiped his brow with one arm and used the other to lean on his shovel as his eyes caught Hyouta a few yards away ambling around in the dirt with that hyperactive Pokémon of his.

Hyouta had tripped once again and face planted; his dainty, orange helmet flying off and landing a few feet away.

Tougan sighed heavily and shook his head at the boy's antics. Hyouta's small hands balled up and lightly hit the ground. Tougan rubbed his chin and lightly smirked in amusement. His son was probably scowling and throwing around a few remarks right now. His miniature dinosaur didn't even look phased. Heck, there wasn't much that a short, scrawny twelve year old boy could do…

'Ah, but he's.. my…short, scrawny twelve year old boy', Tougan mused as his eyes followed Hyouta's every movement.

"..Hyouta!" Tougan suddenly had called out. The delicate form of his son had strayed too far near a slope , slipped and rolled downhill a short ways into some jagged rocks.

"Damn it.." Tougan swore in sudden frustration and swiftly headed towards the edge of the slope over which Hyouta fell, a sudden wind whipping his cloak out behind him.

Meanwhile, cranidos ran circles in a frenzied panic.

"CrAAA!! CRAWWW!!! CRAAA-"

"…unghh… cranidos…sh-SHH!…be quiet!" Hyouta groaned and hissed. He sat up from his position among the rocks and prayed his father didn't just see that. The last thing Hyouta wanted was a ruthless scolding from his father or anything even remotely bad.

He found his footing and climbed back up top where he was then pummeled by cranidos and fell on his behind with an audible "mmf!"

"crawww…" the egg head gazed affectionately and in concern for his little master.

Hyouta coughed and patted the Pokémon on the head with a small smile adorning his face to show he was alright. But what he heard next made all the blood drain from his face and his hopes come burning down much to his great shame and embarrassment.

"Hyouta! Get over here!" he heard his father snarl.

Hyouta quickly picked himself up off the ground and while he gingerly dusted himself off cranidos took cover behind a rock at the menacing tone Tougan used.

"traitor…" Hyouta glared scornfully at the hiding spot the tiny Pokémon had fled to.

"Boy, get over here NOW."

A chill ran up his spine as Hyouta quickly scampered off to the sound of his father, ever mindful of the gaze boring into him as the child hung his head low in lieu of what would happen.

Hyouta bristled once in the presence of his father. Tougan took a good look at his son, gashes in his pants, scrapes on his arms and a small cut on the cheek.

The miniature boy heard the older man give out a sigh as he crossed his arms. Hesitant to look up at his father, Hyouta opted to stare at the dirt, but more so at the large shadow that now engulfed his own.

"Look at me, boy" Tougan said in a gruff voice.

Hyouta rubbed away some dirt on his face and winced as he only succeeded to get some in his eye. But still his gaze remained fixed on the ground.

"I said look at me" was spoken a bit more forcefully this time as Tougan grasped the boy's chin to tilt his face upwards to look at him.

Hyouta trained his gaze straight ahead and saw the man's midsection before sheepishly furrowing his brows and pressing his lips into a slight frown. The child looked unsure but soon flashed pools of reddish orange upwards to meet the darker magenta that belonged to his father.

"..Hyouta, what happened?" Tougan sighed out and looked at his son with what appeared to be slight irritation. Hyouta felt the small breaths of air reach his forehead and gently brush a few strands of his hair. His ears didn't miss the slight tinge of exhaustion as the words were spoken.

Hyouta's gaze briefly flickered to the side before focusing back on his father's.

"nothing, daddy.."

A few seconds passed before Hyouta felt his father's grip on his chin tighten; a thumb pinged harder into his skin as Tougan responded with exasperation.

"boy, don't lie to me. I saw you fall" , he shook his head.

"..mmmhnnnf…" was all Hyouta mumbled out in weak acknowledgment of the truth. Cheeks burning with shame, Hyouta fought back a blush but the way his gaze drifted to the side and his lips formed a thin line was all his father needed to know.

Hyouta's gazed snapped back to his father.

"then why did you ask?" he pouted.

"What do I always tell you to do, Hyouta?" Tougan responded sternly as Hyouta paused.

"well boy?" Tougan tilted his head slightly to the side to look at his son's expression from a different angle but always came back to stare those almond shaped, orange-crimson eyes.

Hyouta looked up and reiterated all the things he was supposed to do and not do, some of which included things like obviously staying out of trouble, not acting like a tard and being careful not to kill himself.

"Sheesh Hyouta, I know you love rocks, but just don't go impaling yourself on a heap of them." the man sarcastically drawled.

Tougan received a glare from his son: eyes half lidded in embarrassment and lips slightly puckered due to his frustration on the subject of his stupidity.

Tougan let out an abrupt laugh as he squeezed the boys cheeks gently with the one hand that used to grip his chin. The kid was just too cute.

Hyouta's eyes widened a good fraction and he was jerked forward as his father leaned down to place an affectionate kiss on his lips. The next thing he knew, Tougan had encircled an arm around his slim waist and hoisted the little one up over his shoulder as if he were cargo. Or a bag of rocks. A bag of rocks that could be fossils.

"daddy, where are we going? We usually don't leave for another few hours..." Hyouta managed out while shifting and fidgeting in his bent position.

"you're all scuffed up…and it's going to rain soon today anyways.." Tougan responded, gaze trained ahead of him and a hand keeping a steady grip on his son's back as he set off.

Hyouta settled his gaze on the ground, shifting between looking at the tiny pebbles poking their faces out of the dirt and the way his father's brown cloak swished out behind them as he walked. For the most part, Hyouta fell into a trance and kept quiet as he listened to the gentle breathing of his father until he felt the tips of his fingers tingling with something wet.

Hyouta looked down and wasn't in the least bit surprised to find his cranidos trailing after them. It was jumping up every now and then to nip at his soft digits.

Straining to look up, Hyouta say the sky was a dark mixture of black, shades of grey and purple. A stray drop of water landed on his nose and tickled his skin. As Tougan shifted the boy to have a tighter grip on him, Hyouta became more aware of the stinging pain in his cuts and scrapes but nothing occupied the inner recesses of his mind more than the lingering sensation of warmth on his lips.

----

Hyouta ran a small hand through his soft hair, parting strands in order to relieve himself of how hot he felt. He cuddled his face into his pillow as he now lay on his side. Cranidos had shifted into a more suitable position along his master's belly and once in a while would twitch in its sleep.

Once again, his eyes shifted to the small clock on the wall which now read ten thirty at night. Occasionally there would be the faint scratch of the wind at his window and Hyouta didn't really expect much from the oncoming storm except the gentle patting of rain against the glass. He didn't even notice the moonlight gradually and slowly fade away to a pitch black.

Just as his eyes were about to close, a soft and dim flash lit the room but only for a brief second and Hyouta's body tensed in the darkness with anticipation. His eyes roamed around the room and he could barely make out anything save for maybe the outlines of some things and a little more.

Hyouta looked down at his sleeping companion and was instilled with a small sense of calm but that was shattered when a grotesque and earsplitting crackle tore its way through the sky. Its explosive electric sound ripped its way through the peace and obscurity where it rung in his ears.

The little one clenched his teeth and covered his ears where remnants of the invading sound seemed to linger but right as it seemed to subside, a blunt force had struck him in the chest and sent the boy tumbling over his bed and onto the floor with an audible "Umnf!"

"crawww CRAaaAAWW!"

Cranidos woke up in a panicked frenzy and had knocked its master over. Hyouta tried his best to calm the spooked Pokémon but in it ran amok and slipped out of his room in search of a place to hide.

Lifting his hands to his face, a ragged sigh escaped his body at the sudden outburst. Another flash of lightning showed itself in the gloom briefly before fading but its audible counterpart came a lot quicker than Hyouta had expected. This time the thunder was close enough for him to feel subtle and abrupt vibrations in the room. The child placed a hand over his chest in a gesture to calm his breathing but was startled as he heard something fall, scrape against the wall, and shatter on the floor.

'…Probably the clock…..just the clock…' Hyouta thought to himself.

In a dead silence, several minutes passed as the long and thin form of the 12 year old was now huddled alone against the side of his bed in the darkness. Hyouta squinted and concentrated on making out the forms of the window and other surroundings but a brighter flash lit the room this time and as the crack of thunder immediately followed suit, he jumped up to run to the door but slipped on his pillow that had fallen off his bed.

Hyouta held his face vigorously in the places that had become very acquainted with the floor and thought about how childish he was probably acting. He huddled against the bed once again and chanted to himself:

'I will NOT run to daddy's room…I will NOT run to daddy's room ...I WILL NOT-'

But the clash of thunder and lightning threw dignity out the window and Hyouta did the next best thing: forget about what he was saying and run to his father's room.

If he was any younger, he might have just wailed "dahhhdeeeee" all the way through.

Making his way through the corridor, Hyouta found his father's room, knocked gently and waited before pushing the door open on its creaking hinges and entering.

An audible grunt was heard as Tougan sat on the edge of his bed smoothing away the sleep from his face with one hand. For some reason it wasn't as pitch black and Hyouta made out the figure of his father who grunted in acknowledgment of his son's presence.

"uh…hey dad…mind if i…" Hyouta didn't finish his sentence. He thought the burden of what he was going to ask would be too much considering he was being "childish".

But Hyouta was a child…and he would always be one to his father if not in any other way or even at heart. He instead opted to fidget and stare at a wall nearby.

Tougan was slouched over, chin resting in one hand as he stared at his son. The kid seemed to be sucking on the inside of his cheek as his eyes would shift so often from the floor to the wall and back to the floor again.

"..mind if you what, Hyouta?" Tougan prompted the boy in a gruff voice and closed his eyes as he waited for a response.

Hyouta's attention was drawn back to his father and took note of his unkempt appearance. Magenta hair was either scuffed up or matted down in places and gave off a wild look. There were two single "claw" like marks that curved up from the short fur on his jaw line to both sides of his face that only added to the look. He vaguely wondered what it would feel like if he traced his finger over them.

He temporarily forgot about the thunder and opened his mouth to speak.

"i…was..wondering if –" his eyes briefly caught a dim flash of light from a nearby window. The rest of the sentence was spat out.

"-ITWOULDBEALRIGHTIFICOULDSLEEPWITHYOUTONIGHT" Hyouta finished with a somewhat sheepish expression, fingers intertwining themselves in the hem of his shirt.

For some reason what his son had said didn't click right away, but when it had, it clicked in the wrong way. Tougan pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and took a good look at Hyouta's face. From where he sat, he could see the boy's cheeks had a faint blush and brows furrowed in discomfort. Or was it uncertainty?

An eyebrow was raised at his son , "..boy…are you still afraid of thunder?"

A pout formed on the preteen's face. He might not be able to see it clearly, but Hyouta caught that grin of amusement in his father's inflection.

Hyouta tried to mask his embarrassment but failed miserably as he stuttered out "O-OF COURSE N-NOT!!"

A scuffing sound was made as he lightly grazed the floor with a foot while his father chuckled at him.

"Oh come on, you're not fooling anyone. You're still a scared little pu-" but his father's words were cut off as a jagged line of light flickered and was followed by a roar or thunder much like the first one.

Taken by complete surprise, Tougan almost had the wind knocked out of him as Hyouta bolted from his spot by the door and tackled his father onto the bed out of surprise and freight.

Both forms lay motionless for a moment, the older one contemplating what the hell just happened and the younger quivering partially in fear at the repercussions of his sudden actions.

All was hushed to silence as the young boy shifted from his curled position atop his father and inched his way forward to have his chin propped on a broad chest. Hyouta was vaguely aware of the strong arms that encircled and held him close.

"….you're just full of energy, aren't you?" Tougan managed out after a long pause.

Cheeks burning with embarrassment, Hyouta looked away and drew invisible circles with his finger in the smooth, white fabric of his father's shirt. The gentle sound of rain vaguely reached his ears and he felt relief wash over him that his father hadn't minded his antics.

Figuring the boy wasn't going to be moving from his position anytime soon, Tougan fixed his glare on the ceiling , not thinking much of anything save for the subtle gestures his son was pressing into his shirt. He felt the soft touch trail curiously elsewhere and it was not until the boy's curiosity had guided him lower that finally caught his attention.

Hyouta had noticed that his father's shirt was slightly bunched up near his waist line after tackling them both into the bed. A toned patch of skin had him curious and he fiddled with the hem of the shirt. Perhaps it had at first escaped the older man's attention, but when a few soft delicate fingers hooked themselves inside his pants, warning bells had gone off inside his head.

In a swift motion, Tougan had propped himself up on one elbow and gripped a fistful of the boy's soft hair in his other hand, pulling his head closer so that they were almost at the same eye level.

The action elicited a soft "uhnnn.." from his son.

Hyouta had initially been startled at the sudden movement and winced at the hand that roughly slicked through his hair to bring him closer to the face of the older man.

Peering up through dusty eyelashes, deep orange irises gazed into the sharper and more defined dark eyes of his father. He arched his back slightly to bring himself closer into the man's lean torso, angling himself better all the while his breathing becoming irregular.

Swallowing hard, Tougan loosened the grip he had on the boy's semi crimson locks and saw the smaller visibly relax but the shallow breathing did not go unnoticed by him. The more he looked into his son's half lidded eyes, the more he realized how dazed they look with some unnamed emotion.

"…Hyouta…", what he tried to phrase as a warning only came past his lips sounding more like uncertainty as his gaze took in the sight of his son's parted lips, the gentle slope and curve of his cheeks, and even to the pressure that the boy's slender thighs exerted as he straddled his hips.

Hyouta could feel a small blush creep onto his cheeks as his ears caught the deep tone in which he heard his named called. Through his finger tips the gentle thrum and vibrations of his father's beating heart could be faintly felt as Hyouta held his father's gaze. He unconsciously leaned his head back more into the firm hand that now held the base of his head in an affectionate gesture. It was something that contrasted and rarely showed itself among his father's normal acts, a small but visible crack in his shield. It was that spark, hidden in the obscurity of a chaste kiss.

Oh, what he would give to be touched by it again and more; how he craved for a sweeter affection.

Gently and almost in a timid manner, small hands hand slid from their position on firm sides and up where they gripped firmly onto muscular shoulders. A knot formed in the pit of the older male's stomach at the teasing and…arousing… sensation.

Tougan's gaze was changed into that of one that said "what are you up to, boy?" as his eyes searched his sons face.

On guard and wondering what the little one could be planning, Tougan's dark eyes tore into the seemingly innocent ones of his son. Somehow he felt as if inspecting those vibrant rings of color would reveal anything about the boy's peculiar behavior.

His efforts yielded nothing, but in the short time that he became distracted, Hyouta had pulled himself forward by the grip on his father's shoulders and placed a kiss upon his lips.

Tougan's eyes widened a good fraction as he watched the display in uncertainty and mild curiosity, but the moment the boy began nipping and running a delicate wet tongue over his bottom lip was what sent his mind teetering close to the edge. But he would be damned if he couldn't do anything to prevent himself from losing control.

Both his hands now gripped his son's waist as he gently tried to pull some distance between them but Hyouta had his arms wrapped around the other's neck to keep him in check.

Tougan arched his head back, but the boy was too stubborn and he only managed to call out an almost frantic "Hyouta, NO…" before the kid had pressed his lips on him once more.

The way the soft flesh grazed , glided and moved against the opening of his mouth was just enough to drive Tougan up a wall and his hands hastily moved up the smaller boy's body to restrain him. One hand fisted the back of the boy's shirt while the other sifted upwards managing to rake up the boy's shirt as well, exposing tender skin.

He didn't want to hurt the boy…but Tougan wasn't going to lie to himself. The contact was driving him absolutely and deliciously insane…and he needed to stop it. He needed to...although something else inside him was begging otherwise.

"..Ohhhhh-HYOUTA!"

One of the boy's legs had precariously slid over his own and grazed a very sensitive area. He had said the boy's name sharply in surprise.

Hyouta had never heard his father cry out like that, and the gleam he saw in those feral eyes as they closed half way only spurred him to do more things to his poor father. He wanted to be as close to the man as possible.

Tougan finally had managed to hold the boy back, but only by a few inches as the boy continued to squirm in his grasp. Even the small amount of space in between their faces did not stop the fact that his son's parted lips looked so tantalizingly inviting. But before he could be caught up again his gaze met that of his son's who wore a slight grimace of rebelliousness.

Gripping his son's sides, he snarled out "Hyouta! Listen to me when I say N-", but only finished with an "UHN!" as Hyouta had focused his weight and pushed his father back against the sheets, not wanting to hear the rest. The last thing he wanted was his father to refuse him…

Above Tougan, his son stared at him with a blank expression, hands still pressed to his chest in an attempt to keep him pinned there.

He gave his son a long, hard look, and pressed his lips into a thin line. Tougan didn't know what surprised him more: the audacity (and kinkiness) of his son's actions or how turned on he was right now. Perhaps it was both, but whatever the case, what his son said and did next shot his thoughts straight to hell.

Ever so slightly, the crimson haired teen grazed his fingers along the smooth skin of the older man's neck using both hands where they came to rest, tangled in dark magenta locks. A slow, deep, and agonizing breath was drawn in by the older male.

Bringing his face down, eyes not leaving his father's, his lips reached the man's ear and he breathed out a sweet and gentle phrase:

"…I want it…" was the boy's simple request.

Simple indeed, but the breath was hot on his skin, the close proximity doing nothing but only driving up the scorching temperature. Although it came out as but a murmur of hushed words, there was an underlying need. For all it was worth it came out as a whimper, a moan.

'wants…what, he wants what!? He wants……….. that…' and as if in agreement, Hyouta drew his hands to cup his father's face and pressed his lips to the other's.

The action was slow and hypnotic, Hyouta nipping and gliding his tongue across his bottom lip. A soft moan escaped the young one as he continued his ministrations. Tougan drew in a sharp breath of surprise, not that he wasn't in that state already.

Seizing the opportunity, Hyouta angled his head and slipped his tongue past his father's lips. If Hyouta had chanced a glance at his father's face, he would have seen the pure shock that was etched into it.

While Tougan's mind was clouded in disbelief, his hands hand wandered up to grasp his son's shoulders, pressing the smaller one closer to his body with such a crushing force. He was all too aware of the small, delicate tongue that curved around his and would occasionally glide and flicker over his teeth. The muscle was hot and slippery and the tightness in his pants was only amplified by the vague thought of the boy's moist lips enveloping his hard cock.

Hyouta shuddered involuntarily at the close contact and the desperate force digging into his back pulling him impossibly closer. All of a sudden though, large hands slid down the boy's sides and clutched onto his waist with an iron grip. In the blink of an eye, Hyouta had exchanged positions with his father, the boy's back now the one to be pressed firmly into the mattress under the man's size.

Panting heavily, he peered in alarm up at his father, whose form hunched over him as a dark looming figure. He couldn't find it in himself to look away; those sharp eyes held him in place. The man let out a shuddering breath and carefully eyed the boy as the young one carefully reached a small hand and trailed his fingers over his cheek only to then ghost over rough lips.

What was it that he had done wrong? A look of worry mixed with fear presented themselves upon the young boy's face as he waited in near dread and anticipation at his father's next move. The man's face was unreadable.

Hyouta was shaking; he had never dared or dreamed to go this far. His finger tips were gliding over the features of the older man in want and yet the new but strange feeling shot unnoticeable tremors through his hands. It was almost as if his father would lash out and bite him if he were to make a mistake…but…the whole situation was a "mistake" in itself.

And yet, for this play to get so far for the boy, it felt so right…

A larger fist curled itself around a slender wrist and caused the boy to flinch. Tougan smoothed the boy's palm with his thumb and his expression became serious although tinged with an almost sad look to it. Not one of pity, but something that seemed to barely hint at a kind of inner turmoil. He swallowed and breathed:

"…Hyouta…you' don't know what you're asking for…"

The boy looked his father in the eyes and questioned him: "what makes you think I don't?"

Tougan cupped the boy's soft face in both hands and gazed a bit too fiercely into the eyes of the smaller one before answering:

"Because you're asking me to screw you…"

**--------**

**xD ahem...uhm..cliffhanger? Need i write more? What do you think?  
**

**How are you feeling?**

**Please review; I would love to hear what you have to say about this story~ :'D  
**


End file.
